Casey Jr. the Circus Train and Friends
Casey Jr. the Circus Train and Friends is a Casey Jr./Thomas parody series made by EliJBrown. Cast *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Thomas *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Edward *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Henry *Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as James *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Percy *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Duck *Candace the Express Engine as Donald *Chrissy the Mixed-Traffic Engine as Douglas *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Oliver *Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Diesel *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Bill *Rustee (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Ben *Polar Express (from The Polar Express) as BoCo *Koko (from Chuggington) as Daisy *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mavis *Pufferty (from Tickety Tock) as Stepney *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Bertie *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Salty *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Harvey *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Arry *Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as Bert *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Fergus *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Skarloey *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Rheneas *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Sir Handel *Little Chug as Peter Sam *Jake (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Rusty *Dougal Train (from The Magic Roundabout) as Duncan *Green Arrow (from Trains!) as Duke *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Freddie *The Double-Ended Engine as Mighty Mac *Stephenson's Rocket (from Trains!) as Arthur *Bridget the Duchess Engine as Lady *Evil Train (from The Wind in the Willows) as Diesel 10 *Dipper the Troublesome Tank Engine as Splatter *Aaron the Spiteful Engine as Dodge *Mario (from Mario) as Sir Topham Hatt *Doc Hudson (from Cars) as Terence *Fillmore (from Cars) as Trevor *The Red Caboose (from The Little Red Caboose) as Toad *Jacob Pnewmatic (from Jacob Pnewmatic) as Derek *Evil Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Bulgy *Lizzie (from Cars) as Elizabeth *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as George *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Murdoch *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Spencer *Sally Carrera (from Cars) as Caroline *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Cranky *The Evil Truck (from The Troublesome Trucks) as Scruffey *Sonic (from Sonic) as Mr. Percival *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold *Emma (from Jim Button) as Rosie *The Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Rude the Diesel Engine as Smudger *Zorran (from TUGS) as Bulstrode *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Stanley *The Evil Van (from The Troublesome Trucks) as The Spiteful Brakevan *Thomas (from TTTE) as Jack *Percy (from TTTE) as Alfie *Oliver (from TTTE) as Oliver (Pack) *Arry (from TTTE) as Max *Bert (from TTTE) as Monty *Toby (from TTTE) as Kelly *Gordon (from TTTE) as Byron *Henry (from TTTE) as Ned *Emily (from TTTE) as Isobella *Edward (from TTTE) as Nelson *James (from TTTE) as Patrick *Duck (from TTTE) as Buster *Lady Hatt (from TTTE) as Miss Jenny *The Three Racecars (from Cars) as The Horrid Lorries *Evil Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as D261 *Puffa (from TUGS) as Whiff *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Scruff *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Dennis *Dusty Crophopper (from Planes) as Jeremy *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Molly *The Goods Engine (from TUGS) as Billy *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") as Belle *Knock the Fire Engine as Flynn *The Old Coach (from Porky's Railroad) as Old Slow Coach *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") as Bash *Basil (from The Wind in the Willows) as Dash *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Ferdinand *Casey Jr's Two Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel *The Rescue Crane (from Chuggington) as Rocky *Action Chugger (from Chuggington) as Proteus *Flying Scotsman (from Trains!) as Hank *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Colin *Rasmus (from Steam Train) as Charlie *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Flora *The Horrid Truck (from The Troublesome Trucks) as Hector *Mallard (from Trains!) as Bertram *Casey Joe (from Joel the Swedish Dragon) as Neville *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Captain *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") as Den *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") as Dart *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") as Norman *Humphery (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") as Paxton *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") as Sidney *Flo (from Cars) as Madge *Ramone (from Cars) as Butch *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Hiro *Stephenson (from Cars 2) as Victor *Mater (from Cars) as Kevin *Sarge (from Cars) as Thumper *Jebediah's Female Wagon (from The Little Engine That Could) as Henrietta *Hodge (from Chuggington) as Luke *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Merrick *Scuttlebutt Pete (from TUGS) as Owen *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Winston *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") as Stafford *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Stephen *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Connor *Duchess of Hamilton (from Trains!) as Caitlin *Train (from Anastasia) as Millie *Freight Engine (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 flim") as Porter Episodes Season 1 *Casey Jr. and Montana/Casey Jr. Gets Tricked *Toots and Montana/Toots Helps Out *The Sad Story of Alfred/Come Out, Alfred! *Toots, Montana, and Alfred/Alfred to the Rescue *Casey Jr's Train/A Big Day for Casey Jr. *Casey Jr. and the Trucks/Trouble for Casey Jr. *Casey Jr. and the Breakdown Crane/Casey Jr. Saves the Day *Tootle and the Coaches/Tootle Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars *Tootle and the Express/A Proud Day for Tootle *Casey Jr. and the Guard/Casey Jr. and the Conductor *Casey Jr. Goes Fishing *Casey Jr, Doc Hudson, and the Snow/Doc Hudson the Car *Casey Jr. and Lightning McQueen/Casey Jr. and Lightning McQueen's Great Race *Tenders and Turntables *Trouble in the Shed *Pufle Runs Away *Coal/Alfred's Special Coal *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Jebediah and the Scout Plumber/Jebediah the Old Engine *Casey Jr. in Trouble/Casey Jr. Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Tootle in a Mess *Off the Rails/Montana Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Casey Jr's Christmas Party Season 2 *Casey Jr, Pufle, and the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows/A Cow on the Line *Lightning McQueen's Chase *Saved from Scrap *Old Iron *Casey Jr. and Fillmore/A New Friend for Casey Jr. *Pufle and the Signal *Johnny Takes Charge *Pufle and Budgie/Pufle Proves a Point *The Runaway *Pufle Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes the Diesel *Dirty Work/Sliver Fish's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Johnny *Better Late Than Never *Evil Van/Candace and Chrissy *The Deputation *Casey Jr. Comes To Breakfast *Koko *Pufle's Predicament *The Steam Enginesel *Wrong Road *Toots' Exploit *Ghost Train/Pufle's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Casey Jr. and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf for Pufle *Pufle's Promise *Time for Trouble *Montana and the Famous Visitor *Candace's Duck *Casey Jr. Gets Bumped *Casey Jr, Pufle, and the Dragon *Sliver Fish Does It Again *Alfred's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for Tootle *Casey Jr, Pufle, and the Post/Casey Jr, Pufle, and the Mail *Trust Casey Jr. *Georgia *Jebediah's Tightrope *Toots, Fillmore, and the Really Useful Party *Buzz, Buzz/Tootle Goes Buzz Buzz *All at Sea *One Good Turn *Escape *Tom Jerry Owns Up *Evil Lightning McQueen *Heroes *Pufle, Tootle, and the Fruitful Day *Casey Jr. and Pufle's Christmas Adventure/Casey Jr. and Pufle's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Granpuff *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Engines *A Bad Day for Harry Hogwarts *Little Chug and the Refreshment Lady *Trucks/Jake Helps Little Chug *Home At Last *Rock 'n Roll *Special Funnel *Racecar *Passengers and Polish *Gallant Old Engine/The Gallant Old Engine *Jake to the Rescue *Casey Jr. and Pufferty *Train Stops Play *Bowled Out *Alfred and the Elephant *Caboose Stands By *Bulls Eye *Casey Jr. and the Special Funnel *Paint Pots and Queens/Casey Jr. Meets the Queen *Fish *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Category:TTTE spoofs